Draco Tries to Cook
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Draco Malofy has never cooked a day in his life. But he wants to do something special for his girlfriend of a year Hermione Granger. An idea popped into his head that he should try to cook. What could go wrong? Written for both Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Around the Board, and November Event: Build a Zoo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This was written for both Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Around the Board, and November Event: Build a Zoo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Around the Board I chose to write for 12. Great Hall and the task was to write about two or more people enjoying a meal together. For Build a Zoo I wrote for Tiger Enclosure and prompt set was Pairing: Draco/Hermione, Action: Cooking, and Emotion: Disappointed. I hope you all enjoy Draco Tries to Cook.**

To say Hermione Granger was shocked when she walked into the kitchen of the flat she and Draco shared together was an understatement. Especially considering the sight that met her in there. That sight being her boyfriend of almost a year Draco Malfoy standing at the stove attempting to cook a meal for the two of them. If you had asked her before she walked into the kitchen on this particular day if she could ever see Draco Malfoy cooking anything let alone a meal she'd have told you no. But the sight that met was both shocking and funny in a way.

"What are you laughing at, Granger?" Draco snapped as he attempted to wipe the flour off his face.

She sighed in exasperation as Draco slipped back in to his calling her Granger. He'd do this every time he was frustrated or upset about something which clued her into what was going on. He was trying to do something he'd never done before. Something he'd probably only heard Muggle-borns or self sufficient people talk about doing. He was attempting to cook.

"The darned house elves make this look easier than it is," he fumed crossing his arms over his chest as he looked in defeat at a discolored blob of something sitting in a pan.

"What are you trying to make, Draco?" she asked also peeking at the discolored blob.

"It was supposed to be bread to go with the soup that I'd made," he sighed in defeat. "But it doesn't look so good. Does it?"

"It's supposed to look like that when it's not cooked," Hermione laughed. "You did it just right." She walked over to get the bread pan and walked back to Draco. "You just need to grease this and put the dough you cook it in the oven." She looked over at the soup pot wondering what kind of soup he'd made them.

"It was in that book that you usually use when you make dinner for us." Draco looked sheepish as smiled at Hermione. "It'll be ready in about a half hour or so."

"I'll just set the table then," Hermione suggested helpfully. Walking over to their cabinet she pulled out two bowls and two bread plates and two of their good cups. Walking over to the table she placed them across from each other. Walking over to the drawers she pulled out silver ware and placed them next to the settings she put out.

"Why don't you go sit and enjoy a good book while we wait?" Draco asked smiling at him.

She nodded and walked off to go finish reading her new copy of Hogwarts: A History that included facts about the Second Wizarding War and it's effects on the school itself.

It had been almost a half hour when she heard muted cursing coming from the kitchen. That didn't alarm her that much Draco usually cursed when he wasn't used to doing something that she'd asked him to do. Even though she hadn't asked him to do this it was pretty much new territiory for him. Looking up the thing that got her on her feet was the plume of smoke coming from the kitchen. She dropped her book making note of the page she'd been on and raced towards the kitchen. What met her there was like a scene out of a Housekeeping magizine nightmare. The oven had flames shooting out of it and as she raced into the room to grab the fire extinguisher the fire alarm started blaring.

"Draco move," she yelled as she ready the extinguisher to fire at the the fire.

Draco jumped aside as Hermione let lose on the fire. Once it was down to a size where they could turn off the oven Draco jumped forward and turned it off. Hermione finished off the fire.

Looking around and taking in the state of the kitchen Draco sighed in defeat. He'd only been trying to do something good. Now there was flame retardant in the soup and all over the place. Why couldn't he do anything right?"

"It was a good try," Hermione said trying to comfort Draco. "Why don't we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Alright," Draco sighed diappointment.

"We can try teaching you to cook another time," she smiled as she lead Draco to one of their favorite restaurant.

As they sat and ate their dinner Hermione told Draco that they'd start with something small and work their way up to him cooking a big fancy dinner for the two of them. He was a work in progress but he'd get there in time.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Draco Tries to Cook.**


End file.
